


First of the New Year

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Gen, He almost made it to midnight!, M/M, New Year's Eve, Praying for a good year!, Praying for the first time, Sleepy child, new year's, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's New Year's day and what does Bokuto have planned for this day? Teach his son how to pray at his first shrine for a good year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE (((o(*°▽°*)o))) Here's to a new year and a lot of fluff (*¯︶¯*)
> 
> A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to Libra93 who drew Semi in the Fukurodani uniform! Please check it out on their Tumblr here- http://imagine-my-own-world.tumblr.com/post/154985197817/based-on-the-tiny-semi-fanfics-tokikurp-i 
> 
> Thank you again for the picture!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!! ♡ σ(≧ε≦σ)

_ December 31st. 10:03pm. _

“Aw, poor sports,” Bokuto chuckled as he looked between where him and Akaashi sat. “He’s out like a light.”

“Aw, my poor little owl.” Akaashi scooped the sleeping child up into his arms and cradled him close.

“Ah, little man couldn’t make it to midnight.” Kuroo chuckled. “Maybe next year, kiddo.”

“He made it pretty far. He’s usually in bed by eight-thirty.” Akaashi commented as he covered the sleeping child up, who held onto Akaashi’s shirt.

“Well, you are right, he did make it pretty far. I thought he’d already be asleep by now.” Kenma added as the others nodded.

“I thought the same thing. Thought he’d be out by nine.” Bokuto chuckled as he looked at his sleeping son.

“So what do you two plan to do for his first New Year's?” Kuroo asked as he leaned against the counter, one arm wrapped around Kenma’s waist.

“Just going to the shrine and showing him how to pray.” Akaashi answered. 

“Yup! We’re excited. It’ll be our first time going to a shrine with him. Praying for a good year! Other than that, not much.”

* * *

_ January 1st _

The next morning, the family headed toward the closest shrine, the one that both, Bokuto and Akaashi, always went too. The two husbands were beyond excited to take Eita to his first shrine visit for the New Year. Actually, they were excited to actually spend New Years as a family. As they walked up the stairs to the shrine, Bokuto and Akaashi looked down to Eita, who was amazed by just how many steps there were. 

“Almost there, sports! And then I’m going to show you pray!” Bokuto smiled as the child looked up and blinked.

“Huh?”

“We’re going up to pray for a good year.” Akaashi smiled as Eita looked up and gave a nod.

“Okay! Eita wants a good year with Mommy and Daddy!”

“We do too, sports. Let’s hope this year will be as good of a year like last year was.” Bokuto agreed as he smiled at Akaashi.

Yes, last year was a good year- actually no. The best year yet, especially the last four months of the year. That was all thanks to the little boy, who held both their hands with a light grip.

Because it was New Years and their shrine was quite a popular stop, they had to wait before getting into the shrine. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait for hours unlike the most popular ones. They just waited for under an hour, before they could go in. 

“Alright, sports. Before we can go into the shrine, we need to cleanse ourselves.” Bokuto explained as the child blinked.

“Oh? We have to take a bath?” Eita asked as he looked up to his parents, who chuckled and shook their heads.

“No, we aren’t taking a bath. What we’re going to do is,” Akaashi started as he picked up one of the water scoopers and filled it with the water. “First we have to clean our left hand, then our right hand. After we’ve cleaned them both, we clean our mouth.” 

Showing the curious child, Akaashi poured some of the water onto his left hand and then his right. Eita watched carefully as the former setter then poured some of the water into his hand and brought it up to his mouth. Then he cleaned the scoop before putting it down and smiled at his son.

“And it’s easy like that. Ready to give it a try?” Eita nodded as Akaashi helped him scooping up the water up and poured it over Eita’s extended hands. 

“First the left hand and then the right. After they’re clean, then your mouth.” Akaashi repeated as Eita rinsed his mouth. “Then what do we do next?”

“Clean the scoop!” Eita answered with a smile.

“That’s right. Kotarou, have you cleansed yourself?”

“Yup! Now that we’ve done that, we can head into the shrine!” 

They entered the shrine and walked up to where people were praying, before they looked down at Eita. “Alright Eita, watch us carefully, okay?”

The child nodded as he watched his parents pull out a coin, a five yen coin, and tossed it. Eita watched as his parents then rang the bell that hung before bowing twice. The child was amazed, That string, that was hanging down was a bell? Oh, how he couldn’t wait to ring it, when it was his turn! He watched as his parents both clapped twice, before they closed their eyes and were silent for just a few moments. The only noise that the child heard were the talking of the people behind and next to them. What were his parents doing? They reopened their eyes and bowed once more, before they turned to him. 

Bokuto looked down at Eita, a confused expression on his face, and chuckled. “Alright you ready, sports?”

“Huh? What did you do, Daddy?” The child asked as he tilted its head to the side.

“We prayed for a good year to come. We want a good year right and not a bad year, right?” Akaashi responded as Eita nodded. 

“Okay, come here, you’re a bit too short to toss.” Bokuto said as he picked the boy up and placed him on his hip before handing him a coin. “Okay, so what you do is you toss the coin in there. Very simple, right?”

The child at first blinked at the coin and then at his Father. But he tossed it anyway, because in his mind, that’s how the bell would ring. “Alright! So then, you ring the bell after that.”

Eita smiled as he took the string into his hands and began to ring it. A giggle emitted from him after he finished ringing it. Akaashi smiled.

‘Ah, the smallest things make us the most happiest.’

“Now we bow twice in respect.” Bokuto added next as the child nodded. Even if he was in Bokuto’s arms, Eita bowed. The wing spiker held on tighter to make sure his little boy didn’t fall while he bowed.

“Alright, then you clap twice.” Bokuto explained further, while holding the child securely.

“Huh? Okay!” Eita smiled as he clapped twice. He loved to clap, it made him happy!

“Then you close your eyes and pray for a good year!” Bokuto smiled as the child closed his eyes and tried his hardest to pray.

‘ _ Eita wants a good year with Mommy and Daddy, because they love Eita and Eita loves Mommy and Daddy! They make Eita happy and feel safe! _ ’

“Are you done, sports?” Bokuto asked as Eita opened his eyes and nodded. “Alright, then you bow again, just one time.”

The child nodded and bowed one more time.

“And that’s it! You prayed at your first shrine!” Bokuto exclaimed as they exited the shrine and headed down the stairs. During their walk down it just began to snow again. Eita smiled as he threw his hands in the air.

“Yay! Eita happy!”

“Now let’s head back and eat some New Year's food and enjoy the first day of the year and watch TV!” Bokuto smiled as Eita smiled back.

“Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my friend and beta reader, Lina, for helping me out as usual! Check her out here on AO3 at Sound_Of_Inspiration!
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> I've got BIG plans guys and hope you will be here for them. First off, this series will be updating at least THREE times a month! February will be a bit different, but I'll explain that next month :P I have stuff planned basically until August which is thanks to YOU GUYS! Your suggestions are what keep this series going! Another thing, in the future, would you guys like to see TEENAGER Semi? I'm asking because well...this series is called TINY Semi, so please let me know in the comments blow <3
> 
> Second off, don't worry guys, the KuroKen fanfic is 90% finished! There's just one more scene that needs to be added, and Lina will be helping me with it, and once it's edited, it will be posted! Well...chapter one anyway ;3
> 
> Third, and finally, I have a BIG fanfic planned! I won't go much into details right now, but I will be posting it after I've finished the KuroKen fanfic so I hope you guys read that because it took A LOT of planning! Aka three days of planning with Lina and three days of writing ( ^▽^)ψ__
> 
> So again, here is to a new year and good 2017! I will see you guys again sometime in January!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
